Lost in the process
by Shiranai-Tenshi
Summary: What if sakura was a lot stronger than she used to be? What happens when she decides she is going to try and bring Sasuke back? What if she isn't too sure about loving him anymore? DeidaraxSakura some SasukexSakura
1. Meds intro Chapter 1

_I was alone, Falling free,  
Trying my best not to forget  
What happened to us,  
What happened to me,  
What happened as I let it slip._

_I was confused by the powers that be,  
Forgetting names and faces.  
Passersby were looking at me  
As if they could erase it_

She was running.

Running as hard as she could.

She was being chased. Not by ninja trying to kill her, but by her memories of 'them'' . They were the reason she had smiled so many times. Yet they had made her cry so many times too.

Always fighting. There were the harmless fights that made her look like she was annoyed but they made her smile on the inside. And then there were the times things got a little to serious for her liking. Those times she would have to depend on her sensei to pull them appart.

She depended to much on others. She knew that, but it didn't matter then. Sure she got the usual ''your weak speach from sasuke'' but naruto would always make her feel better afterwards. She was supposed to be the weak one. Sasuke was the strong and silent one and Naruto was the idiot that cried on the inside. That was team 7. They completed eachother in a way.

The memories of them...

The memories that made her feel like she was alive, those memories now replaced by others... Memories that made her feel like wanting to die, wanting to give up everything just to see them fight again. She would do annything to have her team back the way it should be. Weak, strong, idiotic

Cought up in memories she forgot she was running. That was untill she saw her final destination. She stopped running and let herself fall down on the grass. Looking over the ledge of the huge cliff she had sat herself on. This was where it happend. The first time they truly acknowledged her as a member of team 7...

_I was alone,  
Staring over the ledge,  
Trying my best not to forget  
All manner of joy  
All manner of glee  
And our one heroic pledge _

How it mattered to us,  
How it mattered to me,  
And the consequences

I was confused,  
By the birds and the bees  
Forgetting if I meant it

Baby did you forget to take your meds?


	2. Mask Chapter 2

This is my first fanfiction so please do not flame. I know my chapters are really short but i'm working on that! O and i really really reallllllly need a Beta reader please contact me if your willing to help. Now what more...o yeah... enjoy and i do not own naruto!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_to keep me side and strong, to make the horror strong. to wear a mask  
to have a mask  
to have a mask.  
_  
_everytime i turn around i feel like shit. help me_

When she woke up that morning the birds were singing their lovely song. The pink haired girl got up and walked to the mirror.

Haruno sakura. Age 18 , pink hair that reached down her waist. And some nice curves which she didn't pay much attention too. Her hair was a different story. She would always take good care of it since it was her reminder that she could be strong too.

Since Sasuke and naruto both left she had trained under the supervision of Tsunade. It made her strong, but after on year she noticed she wasn't getting strong enough. She wanted to retrieve Sasuke. She wanted to drag him back and show the world that she was strong enough to get that stubborn basterd back. That way Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of Konoha would see that she was indeed a very strong kunoichi.

"That dream went down the drain'' She thought to herself

How foolish she was. Thinking Tsunade would make her strong enough. Hell she could even knock her former sensei out with two hands behind her back now, but she was far from being strong enough.

When she told her ex sensei she wouldn't be of any use anymore she got a glare that would even make Sasuke cry like a little baby.

The year she spent being trained by Tsunade wasn't a complete waste of time. She had above average medic skills now and she had enough power to destroy a building with one punch, but the most precious thing she got was information.

Information about where Akatsuki could be found. Information about what Orochimaru has been up to and let's not forget the amount of ninjutsu scrolls she had collected over the year. Each one contained deadly jutsu. Jutsu she would study at night in her room. Those scrolls made her strong, but not strong enough. She was never strong enough.

It took her a few years before she masterd al the techniques but here she was. Standing in front of her mirror. Known to be the most strongest kunoichi in Konoha. It wasn't enough. She had made a decission a few weaks ago. On the day of her eighteenth birthday she would leave konoha, become a missing nin, gain fighting experience in other country's and find her boys so she could bring them back.

''What's going to stop me?' It's not like there is going to be anyone dumb enough to pick a fight with me''

With that she walked to the bathroom and did her morning routine. She thought about dressing herself in her usual ANBU outfit, but chose to wear some jeans and a black sweater. It was after all her birthday and last day in Konoha. She should at least be able to act like a casual person for one last time.

She was supposed to meet Ino at twelve. Ino proberbly saw this as a way to celebrate her friends birthday. Sakura saw it as a way to say goodbye. sakura still had friends. She still acted like a nice and chearfull person to them, but when she was alone her mask would break and she would be the broken girl. Somewhere in her heart she wanted to be the same little annoying weak girl she was when her teammates were still around. She had grown past that now though. She would become her old self again with a little more power once she got team 7 back.

Team 7... Naruto... Yeah she missed him. It has been six years now since he left with jiraiya. How badly she wanted to see him act like an idiot again. How badly she wanted to hit him on the head again for being a pervert. just like old times.

"SHIT!" Sakura glanced at her clock. ten past twelve. she was already ten minutes late fot her meeting with Ino. She walked over to her mirror again. She showed one of her most biggest smiles and she poofed out of her room. Though on the inside she felt like crying.

---------------------------------------------------

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"Hehe...sorry Ino...I saw this lady that had dropped her gro- LIAR!"

She got that habit from kakashi sensei alright. He had died 2 years ago while on a ANBU mission. Now someone had to cary out the job of making lame excuses.

" Oi!...forehead girl " Ino waved her hand in front of her friend. "You in there?"

"Huh yeah sorry Ino, I was just thinking of a better excuse" Sakura said with a smile. "Well, since it's your birthday I will forgive you. That reminds me...CONGRADULATIONS FOREHEAD GIRL! Ino threw herself at Sakura.

--------------------------------------------

After a afternoon of coffee drinking with Ino and a few more friends (ino invited them to celebrate her birthday) Sakura said she had to go. She bid her goodbyes to everyone. Taking them in for one last time. She gave Ino a big carring hug and thanked her for being there when she needed her. Ino thought it was because of today. For giving her a small party, but sakura meant for all the times she cried when she lost Sasuke, for the support she gave her when her parents died during a mission. For all the times she just really needed her.

"Goodbye everyone'' Sakura said. And with a poof she was gone

_everytime i thought it was you i fall in line. throat.  
how could i be so sick? why dont you come and help me?  
help me  
help me  
help me_

i just dont know myself. sometimes i feel so weak. how could.. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! please press that little button at the bottom of the page and review .


	3. leaving Chapter 3

This chapter is really short. I promiss things will get better in the future! I decided to make this a deidara sakura fic because there hardly are any here on FF and i simply love the pairing. There are going to be other pairings but i havn't decided which ones. I'm still looking for a Beta so please contact me if you want to help me out!!

I dont own naruto ( i think that's a good thing because if i did sakura would be paired up with most of the guys...i just love sakura pairings)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I'm leaving  
A change comes on my eyes  
These streets persuading me  
With mumbled strange goodbyes

Through the water  
Through the rain  
To the soul of everything  
Throw my heart out on the stones  
And I'm almost gone

Sakura looked around in her room. She had the feeling she was forgetting something, but hen again, you always have the feeling your forgetting something when your going away and not comming back.

"Not comming back" That was a sad thought. That was wrong. She was comming back right? She thought to herself. As soon as I am strong enough to get Sasuke back we will return to Konoha. Sakura shook her head, trying to dismiss those thoughts. She looked around her room one more time. When she walked over to her desk she noticed a small necklace. She got that from Ino this afternoon. Sakura took the silver necklace and placed it around her neck. It had beautiful red stones in it.

Once she checked everything for the last time she looked at her clock. Eleven thirty. She was leaving at twelve. At twelve a clock the guards at the entrance of the village would have to switch. She would get by unnoticed.

She had half an hour left so she decided to walk to the memorial stone. To bid her goodbyes to kakashi sensei.

Sakura walked out of her house. She observed every little detail of Konoha, making sure to never forget what it lookes like. just in case she wouldn't make it back. ''Stop thinking like that'' Sakura said to herself. She continued walking towards the memorial stone.

"Hatake Kakashi" She spoke. ''would you stop me if you were alive? Would you stop me if you saw what I was going to do?" She traced her fingers over the man's name. "I promise sensei. I promise I will bring them back. I promise I will bring them here for a reunion" After she spoke those words she felt her eyes burning. "No...it's not the time for tears right now" She thought to herself. "Goodbye sensei"

She still had ten minutes left so she decided to go to her favourite place in Konoha. Her training area. She always goes there when she want's to think. She will sit there on top of the huge cliff, looking at the water that flows beneath. It was so damn hard!! It was so hard to control her emotions at the moment, but she did not cry. Tears were meant for those who have lost everything. Not for someone who was able to bring everything back.

She felt some drops falling on to her face. "It's just the rain" she thought. With that she walked towards the gates of konoha.

There's no meaning  
In clothes and coffee cups  
Cheap hotel furniture  
Where silence never stops

Through the water  
Through the rain  
To the soul of everything  
Throw my memories to the wind  
And I'm almost gone

She was nearing her goal. She saw the gates and quiqly checked her watch. " twelve o clock, just in time"

She looked around and saw the guards leaving. That would give her 5 seconds to make it trough. She passed the gates without looking back. She sped into the forest to make sure she was out of sight.

She had no time to make a stop, nor did she need one. They should notice she left at around eight. By that time she would be halfway in the country of the wave. "They'd better be smart and send no one after me, Unless they wanna have more names carved into that memorial stone" Sakura thought.

She picked up the pace. Once she would come to a forreign country she would let out some extra chakra. That way she might be able to fight a few jounins. Test her capacity

Through the water  
Through the rain  
To the soul of everything  
Throw my heart out on the stones  
And I'm almost  
Through the water  
Through the rain  
To the soul of everything  
Wash my heart out on the stones  
And I'm almost gone

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things will be beter after this!! please review!


	4. Two suns in the sunset Chapter 4

I think this is going to be a long story...i've got so many ideas in my head.. I will try updating every time i can. This chappie is still a bit short but the next one is gonna be a bit longer. I hope you like this story! Please review!

I don't own Naruto...and in a way...you should be gratefull i don't...

_in my rear view mirror the sun is going down  
sinking behind bridges in the road  
and i think of all the good things  
that we have left undone_

Three day's filled with fighting and killing. Everytime sakura started to feel tired or hungry she took a soldier pill. She loved her life at the moment! How many people had she killed in these past few day's? If she knew before that killing people would be this much fun she would have left ages ago.

Sakura threw three senbon needles into the body of some jounin. "And that was thirty-two" Sakura said while glaring at the dead man in front of her. The three needles hit his heart, neck and his private area. Normally she would kill people by hitting one of the vital area's but this guy had it comming. She would have made it less painfull if he wasn't bragging about taking her with him for a little enjoyment during lonly nights.

Sakura wasn't a virgin anymore. She had lost her virginity during one of her solo missions. She had felt extremly lonely and Genma the lady's man from konoha just had to be there by coincidence the night she had hit rock bottom. He was very gentle to her and he even asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this. She did have seccond thoughts that moment, she had wanted to save herself for sasuke but she just couldn't resist genma's drop dead gorgeous grin. When they woke up the next morning they had a really nice conversation. they also decided they would be better of friends then lovers. Well actually sakura decided and Genma just played along. Deep down inside he had some feelings for the kunoichi, but he knew how much she wanted sasuke.

Since that moment they became close friends. They always went to the konoha bar together and have a few drinks. Ofcourse they would run into some friends like Ino, Kakashi, Anko, kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, kiba and lee. Those nights were filled with Alcohol, laughter and some more alcohol. They still did that routine after kakashi died. In some way they would feel like he was still there. And they were all sure kakashi wouldn't have wanted it any other way

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was really tired at the moment. But if she would go to sleep she'd have those nightmares again. Nightmares of sasuke and naruto killing eachother. Sasuke being killed by itachi. Naruto not able to handle the kyuubi anymore. She had read all about the uchiha massacre and the kyuubi when she was helping tsunade out with some paperwork.

She missed them. She wanted to hold her boy's in her arms and tell them everything was going to be okay.

Since she knew why sasuke had joined orochimaru, she wanted to kill Itachi. Murder him brutaly, but she knew that if she where to do that, sasuke would hate her for the rest of her life. When she found out he was a member of akatsuki she got an idea. She would murder everyone in akatsuki and bring a half dead itachi to sasuke. That way he would respect and love her. No matter how foolish it sounded

First there was nothng wrong with her plan. Everything seemed perfect, but the last few months she had been thinking. "Do i still love sasuke in that way?" She found herself unable to awnser that question. sometimes she wonderd when she had stopped using the Kun at the end of his name. "Was that a sign?"

If it wouldn't have been for that damned Itachi life would have been perfect! She would have already been married to sasuke by now and naruto would have gotten over his little crush for her and would have settled down with hinata. " I swear that man deserves death, and i can only hope sasuke will make it painfull enough" Sakura thought

Sakura sat down for a minute. She imagined herself being sasuke's wife. All the girls would envy her, but would she be happy? Could she handle his temper and be there when he needed her? there were so many questions. She would think about this later, this was not the time nor the place.

Sakura sped trough the forest. she wanted to find a small river so she could bathe herself and after that get some sleep. She hoped it would be a dreamless one. After ten minutes of running around she found the perfect spot. She put her stuff down and casted a genjutsu over the area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a long comforting bath Sakura set camp. She hadn't slept in three days. She used a lot of chakra on fighting and running. And she hadn't had a decent meal in quite some time either. Only soldier pills. She made herself comfortable in her small tent and fell asleep right away. For the first time in month's she dreamed of something else then sasuke or naruto. She dreamed about a clearing somewhere in some forest. where she stood amongst atleast fifty dead body's. She didn't cary any weapons. The only thing she carried was a satisfied smirk on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kisame!"

''Yes Itachi''

Kisame looked at the elder uchiha and recieved a nod. That was Itachi language for ''Go scout the area for a good place to sleep". Kisame had been partners with Itachi since the day Itachi joined akatsuki. They were used to eachother. They travelled in sillence, although kisame didn't really liked that to much. He liked it when they were traveling with more people. that way he might get a chance to have a conversation or two.

Kisame sped of to find a good place to set up camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

by the time Kisame returned , itachi was accompanied by another man.

" of all people it had to be him, it had to be that annoying grinning fool with his blond hair and blue eyes." Kisame thought.

" Yo sharky chan! havn't seen you in a while, yeah''

"Quit calling me that deidara! unless you wanna have another meeting with samehada'' Kisame said in the most dangerous tone he could muster."

It wasn't too bad, at least he would have someone to talk to now. He thought he might lose the power of speach if he had to be around that uchiha again all day.

" ohww sharky chan you know you don't mean that yeah" Deidara said. Kisame snapped. " YOU IDIOT! FEEL THE WRATH OF SAMEHADA!!!!" Deidara was running around like a fool with Kisame behind him.

"Kisame"

Kisame looked at itachi.

"Did you find us a place to sleep?"

Deidara whas trying to catch his breath.

" Yes, i found a cabin not far from here. We can make that our base if we are going to hang around here for a while"

"Let's go" Itachi said. Kisame and deidara followed suit. " How long is this idiot gonna stay here?" Kisame asked, glaring at deidara when he said the word idiot.

" Ohww sharky chan yeah...that was harsh...yeah... leader sent me here since sasori is on a mission of his own. Once he will be done he will come to us, yeah" Deidara said with his usual grin on his face

" STOP CALLING ME SHARKY CHAN!!!!" Kisame yelled. "Look on the bright side. Kisame thought to himself. Atleast I will be able to expand my vocabulary"

_my tears evaporate  
leaving only charcoal to defend  
finally i understand  
the feelings of the few  
ashes and diamonds  
foe and friend  
we were all equal in the end_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just love Deidara!! Well who doesn't? lol...All my friends hate him cries... Please take some time to review!


	5. At the beginning Chapter 5

Here is chapter five!! Just to remind you all again this is my first Fanfiction so please don't flame! I am trying to make my chapters a bit longer...this is the longest one so far. i'm gonna start working on chapter six tonight i think..Enjoy!!

I still don't own naruto... runs to the darkest corner in the house and starts crying

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Deidara woke up in the morning. "That was one hell of a night yeah" remembering what happend last night made him quickly look under his shirt. There it was. One large wound created by Samehada after calling kisame Sharky one time too many. " I can handle it yeah" deidara thought to himself

After getting a quick shower Deidara got dressed. Black pants, fishnet top and his usual Akatsuki cloak. Walking into the living room he saw the mess he and Kisame made. They were playing cards when deirdara told Kisame he wouldn't lose to someone called sharky, kisame got pissed. They ran around for almost an hour before kisame finaly got deidara and shaved some skin of of him with Samehada.

Deidara left the house in order to find a nice training spot. once he found one with a nice river he started molding his clay into birds. He was practicing a new jutsu he had come up with. After molding three clay birds Deidara got a huge grin on his face. After all, "Art is a bang!! yeah"

BANG!!!!!

On cue one of his little clay birds exploded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BANG!!!!!

Sakura woke up emidiatly after hearing something explode. She got her kunai and stormed out of her tent. Her tent looked like a big rock because of the genjutsu.

She stood there, frozen. Not only because at the other side of the lake there was someone in an akatsuki cloak looking at her. But because she was only wearing a small top and some boxers and HE WAS LOOKING AT HER!!!

She sprinted towards the man ready to stick his eyes out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"wtf?" Deidara thought to himself. " Is it me or is there a girl over there?"

''A girl...wearing only underwear...yeah a very beautifull girl wearing only underwear''. he could feel his nose starting to bleed slightly.

" a beautifull girl that's only wearing underwear and she's storming towards me with a kunai yeah''

''WAIT...REWIND...SHIT"

He quickly dodged her attack

Sakura molded some chakra into her fist and hit the floor. Deidare barely dodged. Instead her fist scraped the place samehada wounded him. It started bleeding intensly.

Sakura being a medic nin noticed his extreme bleeding, and knew she didn't cause that much damage.

Deidera sunk to his knees and passed out from the amount of bloodloss.

Sakura just kept staring. trying to make a decision. Eventualy she picked him up and brought him to her tent to start healing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame walked into the living room observing the mess.

"Damn, i'd better wake deidara up. it's his fault the place is a mess."

Kisame walked to deidara's room and knocked on the door. There was no response. kisame knocked even louder. Still no response. Kisame flung the door open . "Now you listen to me you good for noth...'' Kisame looked around. No deidara. His room was mess, he had definitley slept here, but no deidara. " The basterd must be training" He'd better clean up the room once he get's back'' Kisame thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the blonde haired man that was sleeping. "Why did she help him?" she thought to herself. He's akatsuki!!" She should kill him. but then again she might have gotten a bit colder over the years, she still had a heart. She saw that flash of extreme pain in his eyes once the wound on his chest had opend.

She kept staring. She had taken of his cloak a long time ago and was now looking at the fishnet shirt. You could see all his well toned muscles. She had to resist the urge to stroke her fingers across his scars while she was healing him.

It had been two hours and he was still asleep, and she was still watching.

He slowly opend his eyes. he noticed those green orbs staring back at him. Thinking it must be a dream he made the biggest mistake of his life. " yeah baby how about you get out of your clothes and lie next to me yeah.

Hell froze over! Sakura was steaming!! When the man took a seccond look he noticed this wasn't a dream. This was the girl that stood by the river...in underwear...attacking him. "SHIT!!! I"M SORRY ALRIGHT YEAH? I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DREAM YEAH!!??" Deidara yelled as Sakura was chasing him. After a few minutes and a few punches Sakura calmed down. Telling herself she should stop hurting him or healing him would have been a waste of time.

Deidara still looking at her with some fear in his eyes noticed her sitting down. He also noticed something else. The pain on his chest was gone. He looked down to see the wound was missing.

"Uhm yeah did you do that yeah?

Sakura looked at the blonde. " Yeah, i did

"Thanks yeah" deidera anwserd. I feel as good as new yeah" He said with a big grinn on his face.

Silence. None of them knew what to say. Sakura knew it was wrong helping an akatsuki member but she had her duties as a medical nin. This guy seemed kinda ok too. Exept for the fact that he's a pervert. He kinda reminded her of Naruto.

" You have a strong punch yeah" deidara said.

What's an akatsuki member doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You know of us yeah? It's top secret yeah. I can't tell you. Why are you here anyway?"

She had to think of something. She couldn't just say she was there to kill them right? Besides this man seemed kinda okay for a s-class criminal. And maybe, just maybe he reminded her a bit of Naruto. His blonde hair, blue eyes, the perverted mind, the huge grinn.

"I'm traveling around different countries to gain more power to be a medic nin" Sakura anwserd.

Deidara just looked at her. Waiting for her to tell him more.

" I want to learn more jutsu so i can become powerfull enough to protect my loved ones". She told him. That wasn't a complete lie right? She did wan't to become more powerfull in order to protect Naruto and sasuke. She just happend to want to kill all members of Akatsuki in the progress.

"Yeah...I see. I know what you mean yeah" Deidara said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well since you saved me I owe you one yeah. I know a person that knows a lot of jutsu yeah" He is a bit of a stubborn basterd yeah but I can ask him to help you yeah?. And if he's not willing to help you I will help you myself yeah."

"Did he really just offer his help?" Sakura thought.

She looked at his eyes. They showed no sign of lying.

" This would be perfect! Sakura thought. She would be able to kill him and his 'friend' While they least expected it. She wouldn't have to waste chakra fighting him!"

She thought about that again. " I would have to kill this man too" He seemed really nice but he's a member of Akatsuki right? A group of S-class basterds that had no heart? She would just have to get over the fact that he seemed like a nice man"

She smiled at the man and stuck out her hand

"Haruno Sakura" She said

" Your name yeah? Just call me Deidara or Sexy yeah" He said with a grinn on his face. He shook her hand.

" Now grab your stuff yeah. I'm staying in a cabin not far from here yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This wasn't real.

She didn't just hear Deidara asking some blue skinned man where Itachi was right?" She knew Itachi was a member of Akatsuki but she never imagined meeting him right now. She thought she would have to spend years searching for him. But she stumbled upon him at the fourth day?

"IDIOT YOU CLEAN UP THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Kisame yelled after being called Sharky again.

"Sharky chan" Deidara said with a lovely voice. " Try being a little less rude yeah. We have a guest yeah."

Kisame looked over at the pink haired girl. "YOU IDIOT!!! ITACHI WILL KILL YOU WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU HAVE BROUGHT A WHORE WITH YOU AGAIN!! Kisame yelled at Deidara.

BANG!!!!!!!!

Deidara looked confused. Kisame whould have looked confused if he wasn't litterly lying six feet under ground unconcious.

Sakura whas fuming! " HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE" Sakura yelled " YOU UGLY LOOKING GOLDFISH!!!"

Deidara who was terrified at her power, started laughing as hard as he could.

"HAHA...YOU HEAR THAT GOLDFISH CHAN YEAH" Deidara blurted out.

Once both sakura and deidara calmed down a bit deidara explained that he was known for bringing a whore with him once or twice. Itachi would get mad again and kill the female but deidara just kept trying.

Kisame just wanted to warn him.

Sakura understood and pulled Kisame out of the huge crater.

She started healing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Deidara had explained the story to Kisame he introduced himself

Normaly kisame would be against the idea of brinigng a kunoichi to their base but he had witnessed her punched and was very curious about what more she could do.

Plus ofcourse she was very easy on the eyes. Maybe he could have a little fun with her.

The sound of a kunai stabbing trough someone awoke everyone out of their dreams.

" No more whores Deidara. I told you that before" Itachi said.

Sakura was lying on the floor with a kunai stabbed into her chest...

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now. I will update as soon as i can! please review and make my day :P Who knows...maybe I will write more evil grin


	6. The road im on Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read! And an even bigger thanks to the people who reviewed!! Now let's get on with the story...

Ow! I don't own naruto (Normally you put something here that's supposed to be funny...unfortunatly my mind left me the moment I started writing this story)

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And I know you feel helpless now, and I know you feel alone  
That's the same road, and the same road that I'm on, yeah_

He said life's a lot to think about sometimes  
When you keep it ALL between the lines  
And everything I want and I want to find one of these days, yeah  


The sound of a kunai stabbing trough someone awoke everyone out of their dreams.

" No more whores Deidara. I told you that before" Itachi said.

Sakura was lying on the floor with a kunai stabbed into her chest...

Kisame stared at the girl that was lying on the floor. "What a shame" Kisame thought. Deidara looked furious. "WHAT THE HELL!! YOU DAMN UCHIHA YEAH!! SHE WASN"T A WHORE YEAH!!"

The next few secconds went really fast. There was Deidara against the wall with a kunai trough his arm and the next moment Itachi was falling face first to the floor.

"I'ts very nice to meet you too Uchiha." Sakura said. But I would preffer not being called a whore anymore"

Sakura walked to the wall that Deidara was pinned against and started healing him.

Itachi looked at the pink haired girl. "Did she really just healed herself and attack him in a matter of secconds?" Itachi thought. "Who was this girl?" Itachi got up on his feet. He looked towards Kisame and asked for an explenation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Kisame told the elder Uchiha everything he knew Itachi said one thing. "Clean this mess up"

"Maybe it would be nice if we introduced ourselfs to eachother" Sakura said in a bit of an irritated voice.

"Sure. Itachi said. What's your name then little girl?"

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura spoke with bit of fear in her tone. She didn't like the way he spoke to her just now.

"Wel then Sakura, How about you clean this fucking mess up and make yourself usefull" Itachi said While glaring at her.

She glared back. "I don't take orders from a man who hasn't properly introduced himself to me" She said. " Don't provoke him Sakura chan" Deidara said. " He is really strong"

" Strong? Ha, don't make me laugh. I took him down with one hit" Sakura said while glaring at the man. "Interesting" Itachi thought. "Very interesting" He glared back at her, although you could see some amusement in his eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi, now clean this fucking mess up."

Sakura had enough. She didn't feel like fighting him. She just wanted to get this over with. She wanted to spend the afternoon with Deidara and Kisame. They looked like nice guy's. She still felt a bit guilty about calling Kisame a goldfish but he called her a whore right?

"Risutoa No Jutsu" (restore technique) Sakura said while forming some hand seals.

The broken table kisame knocked over last night was was restoring. After that everything turned back the way it was before the angry chase last night and the rage of Sakura half an hour ago

The three men looked at the pink haired girl.

" Nice one Sakura chan yeah! Could you teach me that technique yeah?"Deidara said with a big grin

Itachi glared at her and walked out of the room, he was a bit amazed at that jutsu. But he would never show it.

Kisame praised the girl for doing a good job and also wonderd if she could learn him that jutsu.

Sakura walked outside and told Deidara and Kisame to follow. One they stood outside she told them how the jutsu worked. They started training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After training Kisame and Deidara for about 3 hours they started to get the hang of it.

"Sharky chan!!" Deidara called out his teammate. Kisame went insane again. " YOU FREAKIN IDIOT WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!!! NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF SAMEHADA!!!"

After being chased by Kisame for a while the training area was a complete mess. There were hardly any trees standing annymore. "Kisame" Kisame turned around to look at the uchiha that had called him. "Don't you have a mission" Itachi stated towards the shark like man.

Kisame bid his goodbye and left.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

" Itachi proberbly got annoyed at his screaming yeah" Deidara said "Now watch me Sakura chan yeah?

"Risutoa No Jutsu" Deidara said after forming the seals.

BANG!!!!

The training area was in even worse shape now. " Hehe...yeah...art is a bang right?" Deidara asked a bit nervously.

Sakura sweatdropped...

"Yeah Deidara. Sakura said. Just keep practicing okay?"

"Let's take a break yeah." Deidara said. They walked towards a big tree and sat underneath it.

" I will talk to Itachi tonight yeah, about you staying here for a while yeah. I'm not sure if he's willing to train you, but if he doesn't want to, I myself can always train you yeah.

" Sure Deidara _san_?"

" Nah yeah, I told ya it's Deidara or Sexy yeah" Deidara said while sticking out his tongue.

" He definitly reminds me of naruto...maybe a matured naruto" Sakura thought while smiling at him.

" Okay sexy! you ready for the next round" Sakura said while grinning

Deidara laughed. He didn't expect her to really call him sexy. " Yeah Sakura chan...Yeah i'm ready"

_What you thought was real in life, has somehow steered you wrong  
And now you just keep drivin tryin to find where you belong_

I know you feel helpless now, I know you feel alone  
That's the same road, and the same road that I'm on, Yeah, yeah, yeah

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you liked it! I know the characters are OC but hey, it's my story right? See ya next time!


	7. All my life Chapter 7

well here it is, the seventh chappie!! Hope you will enjoy and please leave a review!! Start's begging

Me Naruto own don't (yoda!!!!!! --'' )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All my life Ive been searching for something  
Something never comes, never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies, but Im gettin close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope_

Sakura was sitting outside alone. She was thinking about the last few hours she had spent training Deidara.

_Flashback_

_"No Deidara! Not again!" Deidara stood there with a innocent smirk on his face. "But Sakura Chan it's not my fault everything blows up after I finish the jutsu yeah." _

_"Risutoa no jutsu is meant to restore everything! What kind of use would it have if you blow everything up afterwards you baka!" Sakura said while hitting him on the head._

_End flashback_

The way he had pouted, rubbed his head and called her Sakura chan reminded her so much of Naruto. She was really wondering how Naruto was doing now. Had he grown much stronger? Whas he able to handle the Kyuubi? Did he get over his little crush for her?

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura turned around and saw a cheerfull Deidara walking towards her.

What are you still doing outside yeah? you could catch a cold yeah.

"I guess. Sakura awnserd" So how was your meeting with Itachi?"

"Ah yeah. He said you were allowed to stay here for a while but, you would have to do a few things in return yeah"

"Such as?" Sakura asked

"Tend to our wounds when we are injured, do our shopping, teach us a few jutsu's that are powerfull enough yeah. That kind of stuff yeah.

"Has Itachi agreed to help me with my trainig?" Sakura asked. "He want's to see how this works out for a little while yeah. If you are of use he will reward you yeah."

_"Arogant basterd"_ Sakura thought.

"So, how about it yeah? Want me to show you youre room yeah?"

_" Would this be worth all the trouble? Ofcourse! She would have a chance to kill Itachi right?"_

"okey" Sakura awnserd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura laid in her bed. She loved her new room. It wasn't to big and it wasn't to small. She had a nice balcony with a wonderfull view. She was right across the forest and on her left there was a small river. Her room was on the seccond floor. Just like everyone elses but she was the only one with a balcony.

The room was a very dark shade of red with some beige furniture, exept for the wooden desk. She had a two sized bed with lovely beige and black sheet and, there was a quote painted on the wall.

_The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness, also keep out the joy._

She liked that quote but it reminded her a bit of Sasuke. she had tried to stop thinknig about him but she couldn't help herself. The way she saw things now she would rather have him as a good friend._ "But what if HE did love HER? She told him she would love him forever right? Wouldn't it be like betraying him if she said she didn't love him anymore?"_

Sakura glanced over at her alarm clock. It was already ten past eleven. She shut of the lights and closed her eyes.Hoping she would fall asleep as fast as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Help..help me. Please someone? C-can anyone help...please..."_

Sakura almost flew out of bed. "Who..what?" She rememberd trees, lot's of them. She sensed a very weak chakra signal not to far from the cabin. Sakura quikly put on some jeans and a sweater and jumped off her balcony, Into the dark forest.

She ran and ran. She had the kind of dreams or should I say visions before. She guided some chakra to her feet and her speed increased.

When she arrived the scene she saw a lot of blood. There was something or someone lying a few feet away from her.

Blue shark like skin.

"KISAME!!" Sakura yelled

"The man slowly opend his eyes and saw the pink haired girl running towards him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A soft matrass and warm blankets? This isn't the forest." Kisame thought while slowly opening his eyes.

"Good to see you have awoken Kisame san." Sakura said.

Deidara and Itachi were standing besides her.

Kisame tried to get from the bed. "Be carefull or your wounds will open" Sakura said.

Kisame looked at her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Kisame yelled at Sakura. Deidara looked confused and you could see a hint of confusion in Itachi's eyes too. "WHY THE HELL DIDN"T YOU TELL YOUR A MISSING NIN!!? THOSE STUPID ANBU"S FROM KONOHA ATTACKED ME LAST NIGHT!!"

Sakura looked at Deidara who had a confused expression on his face.

"I..i'm sorry" Sakura said while looking at Kisame again. I AM a medic nin who's trying to learn more jutsu. I just didn't tell you I was a missing nin.

"You should have" Itach said."That way we would have expected some ANBU and we would have been prepared."

I'm really really sorry" She said.

"Don't sweat it Sakura Chan yeah. We are all missing nins so it doesn't matter yeah. Deidara said.

"Now Sharky Chan get back to sleep yeah.

Kisame glared at Deidara and looked a little bit angry at Sakura but thanked her for healing him and got back to sleep.

"Let's go yeah." Deidara said to Sakura and Itachi, but Itachi had already left the room.

They both walked towards their rooms. Before parting ways with Deidara sakura wanted to appoligize. "D-deidara san" She said. "Ugh lose the san part yeah" Deidara said while grinning at her. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry for not tel... I't okey Sakura chan yeah" "Don't sweat it yeah" Deidara said while walking up to Sakura. He gave her a small kiss on her lips. " Concider that your punnishment yeah" He said while winking at her. _" Omg did he just...a kiss?..."_ Sakura thought. Deidara started walking away. "Next time I will make sure to commit a real crime. She said. Maybe that way i'd get the real thing" Deidara turned around. _"Did she really just say that? And was she really giving him a daring grin?"_ "Bye sexy". And with that Sakura opend the door to her room and got inside before Deidara had a chance to reply.

_" You do that sakura chan yeah, you do that"_ Deidara walked to his room, knowing he would have some fun in the future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up early in the morning. She thought about doing some training but decided otherwise. She wanted to make up for getting Kisame in trouble so she decided she would make breakfast. Sakura put on her jeans and sweater and started walking downstairs. " I really need to get some other clothes, I think I will go shopping this afternoon.

Sakura went to the kitchen and started working right away.

By the time she was finnished it was nine am. She waited for the men to come downstairs (Note : They set their alarm at nine so yeah) The first one to show up was Deidara. "Amazing Sakura chan yeah!! It looks really good yeah!" Deidara said while clancing over all the kinds of food that were on the table. "What's all the fuss about you idiot" Kisame said. "Wow...this looks really good Sakura chan" "Thank you, and you'd better eat a lot to restore your body" sakura said. "No problem" Kisame said while grinnig.

"Is that your family yeah sharky chan?" Deidara said while pointing at some sushi.

"YOU IDIO.. BANG!!!

Deidara flew across the room. "KISAME SAN HAS BEEN BADLY INJURED AND HE NEEDS HIS REST YOU IDIOT!'' Sakura yelled. Kisame grinned. " Finaly the idiot get's what he deserves hehe" "Now now Kisame san. don't provoke him!"

"Sakura chan that hurt yeah" Deidara said while pouting. "Yeah yeah whatever, I didn't know you were such a baby" Sakura said while sticking out her tongue "HEY i'm not a baby yeah!!"

"Just eat the food Deidara" Sakura said while trying to hide her grin.

"Where is Itachi san?" Sakura asked. "He got a mission last night, he won't be back untill tomorrow" Kisame said.

The three of them started eating. It was a very nice meal shared with some true and honest smiles.

_All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around, and its taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. Otherside Chapter 8

Okey first of all i want to say i'm sorry about not updating in a while! bows down and hopes not to be killed I can make up alot of lame excuses but instead i will tell you the truth...I found a new manga/anime and you know how it works...you become obsessed with it and you have to keep reading and watching untill you catch up...So i'm an obsessed anime freak...shoot me... I finished this chappie today and i know the grammar isn't 100 percent...but i thought you guys would want a new chapter...even if it has some mistakes...So you could call this the raw edition.. Before we get on with the story i want to thank **Anime-Freakazoid-101. ** She is my loyal reviewer -...you are one of the reasons I wanted to post a new chappie!! And if any of you people want to be thanked or something just like her you would have to review some more (me evil...yey) Now on with the story!

I don't own Naruto (i'm not gonna put something funny here...i mean just look at the bigass intro i wrote above this...How can i make up even more useless information?...Ohw...)

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever _

It was one in the afternoon and Sakura was bored, she had made a meal for Deidara and Kisame that morning at nine but it turned out they had to leave at ten thirty because they had a mission.

Itachi still hadn't returned eather, so she was all alone and bored to death. Sakura walked up to her room and got some of the money she had saved. She hardly had any clothes with her and she just really felt like shopping again. Normally she would go shopping three times a week because Ino dragged her with her all the time.

_"Ino..."_

"_No i have to stop thinking about her, about all of them."_ She would allow herself to think of Sasuke or Naruto sometimes but they were the reason she was here right?

Sakura put some money in her pocket and got on her way towards...

"Where am I going?" She thought. "Is there even a place to shop around here?"

"What's wrong?" A dark voice said.

"O..hello Itachi san. Do you know if there are any shopping area's around here? Sakura said._ "When did he come back?"_

"Go north for ten minutes" Itachi said with his monotome voice.

"T-thanks Itachi san" Sakura spoke

Itachi walked upstairs, not sparing a seccond look at Sakura.

_"Whatever you asshole!!"_ Sakura thought. She walked out of the house and started heading north.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow" Sakura said while looking at all the streats filled with shops. She looked at all the villagers walking the streats. _"I'm glad i changed my appearence before i came here. I'm sure ninja's catch a lot of atention here"_ Before Sakura had enterd the village she had changed her looks. She was now a blonde girl with blue eyes. If anyone looked at her they would say she was the spitting image of Ino exept for the shuriken holster.

The first shop she spotted was a clothing shop. Sakura went inside and looked at the beautifull pieces of clothing the shop had. She found a wonderfull black dress that reached above her knees. It had a V neck and short sleeves.She also found a very nice pair of dark red leather pants and a nice white top that drapped over her shoulders. Sakura bought all three items and whent outside again.

Her stomach was growling so she decided to look for some food. It only took her a few minutes before she found a ramen bar. She sat herself at a small table in the corner and orderd some pork ramen.

She looked around. It was really crowded. You could hardly see the other side of the resturaunt.

The waitress came and gave Sakura a glass of water and her ramen.

"Itadakimasu" Sakura spoke softly.

_I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
Once you know you can never go back  
I've got to take it on the otherside _

"WHAAAAAT !!?? PIG?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Some obnoxious blond yelled while pointing a finger at Sakura.

Sakura dropped her chopsticks and stared at the blonde.

"N-n-narut-o?" She spoke softly

"YOU BAKA" DON"T GO CALLING LOVLEY GIRLS PIGS! CANT YOU SEE THAT IS NOT YAMANAKA? Some gray haired man yelled.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT ERO SENIN!

"Just appologize already naruto!"

Sakura her mouth hung open. _"Naruto? Is it really him? I'm dreaming right? It can't be him right? WAIT, DID HE JUST CALL ME A PI..."_

"BOOM"

Naruto flew a few feet back. He looked up to see a very angry blonde.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry i thought you were someo- NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Eh? Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura realized her mistake. "No no no no...I uh...just heard your name from this old man right.

"Ah okey then..well i really am sorry, let me pay for your meal." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"No, you don't hav-"

"I insist. He said. And you also look like you could use some company" Naruto said.

"Okey Naruto, you have dinner with this beautifull woman and I will go data gathering."

"Ero senin...just say your gonna look for more chicks" Naruto said.

Sakura laughed at that remark. "_That's Naruto alright"_

_"SHIT! Why am I relaxing...I have to get out of here right? No...i have to tell him who I am...No...he will stop me and drag me back to Konoha...I will just eat with him and leave"_

"So what's your name?"...I guess you already know mine" Naruto said with a grinn on his face.

_"He looks so much like Deidera when he grinns like that"_

"My name...uh...Inoue (yeas i stole that from bleach...gimme a break)

"Well, nice to meet you Inoue!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto had his fith bowl of ramen he finaly said he had enough.

It was really weird seeing Naruto again after so long. He had matured on the outside. She would even call him date-able now. On the inside he was still that dumbass blond boy screaming for atention. But she missed tha dumbass.

Lunch had been kinda awkward in the beginning, but when Sakura started to rekax in his precence everything went fine.

" Inoue chan?" The blonde spoke " Do you feel like we have known eachtother longer than today?"

"Yeah naruto...somehow I feel the same way" Sakura said wile smiling sadly at him. "You remind me so much of someone i know. well not by looks...wel you look like someone i know two but that's a different someone." Naruto spoke

"Oh really?" Sakura asked with a hint of enjoyment in her voice. She knew both of the someone's. The someone she looked like was Ino and the someone he thought he knew was herself. She had to think about that for a moment since it was kinda confusing, but she thought that was what she meant.

"I hope you mean that in a good way then" Sakura said while smiling

"Sure Inoue chan!" He said while doing the nice guy pose

_"Lee"_ He was a nice guy but she ner really thought of him anymore. She told herself that was a goood thing or els she would have nightmares of eyebrow chasing her down and eating her up again. Well thanks to Naruto she might have one of those again toninght. Sakura shudderd at the thought.

"You okey Inoue chan?" Naruto said while looking at Sakura in a worried way.

"Yeah i'm fine...I uh...just thought about all of the things I still have to do when i get home so i'd better le-

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto looked around and was Jiraiya standing behind him panting.

"What;s wrong Ero-senin?"

"Ninja...Bad...Fight" Jiraya maneged to choke out.

"Follow me" Jiraiya said while running in he direction of the evil ninja

Both Sakura and Naruto started following the old man.

Leaping trough the woods to find the criminal jiraiya told them what he saw.

"There was this redhead ninja who whore a headband that had a crack in the centre. I didn't see what country it was but i'm sure he is bad news"

They arrived at the place where the dangerous ninja stood. Sakura looked at him._ Casual ninja clothing, cracked headband from the sand. So this guy was a missing nin? She _thought.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Naruto yelled

"Tss...What a rude way of talking" The redhead replied. "You have no need for my name"

Naruto became pissed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed. Naruto was gathering chackra at his palm when he suddenly saw a flash.

BOOM!!!

"AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY!!" Sakura said. She had punched this guy so hard after hearing him talking badly to Naruto, that he was now proberbly somwhere at the other side of the world.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused, as did Jiraiya.

"COOL MOVE INOUE CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled while wearing a huge grin.

"No prob Naruto" Sakura said while making a peace sign with two fingers.

"I'm sorry Naruto but i really have to go home. We will meet again okey?" Sakura said.

POOF

She was gone.

"She is something right Naruto" Jiraiya stated

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah...makes me wonder how Sakura chan is doing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had poofed herself back to the ramen stand. She had let her bags with new clothing there. She had wanted to do a bit more shopping but she would do it some other time.

She grabbed her bags and started walking towards the cabin.

When Sakura arrived at the cabin no one was home. She would start preparing dinner and after that get some training done.

Sakura looked inside the fridge and whas happy to see there was food in the house. She forgot to bring ingredients from the city and if the fridge would have been empty she would have to go back. Maybe she would run into Naruto again. She liked being near him but not now. Not when she was a missing nin hanging out with akatsuki.

Sakura walked over to the couch. She could wait a few minutes before she started cooking. She looked at the mirror and saw a blonde haired girl looking back at her. "Oops, forgot to get rid of the jutsu" Sakura casted of the Jutsu and saw her usual pink hair returning.

_"Naruto, don't worry...we will meet again..maybe sooner then you expected"_

Hey Sakura chan yeah!

Sakura turned around smiling.

That smile dissapeard as soon as it got there. _"THE RED HAIRED MAN!!"_

Sakura jumped up and sprinted towards the man beside Deidara.

She was stopped by Deidara jumping in front of him. She managed to stop her fist but she was at such high speeds she couldn't stop running.

BOOM!!

There on the floor...Sakura...Deidara...and..

"I want you to meet Sasori my partner yeah" Deidara said while blowing some strands of hair out of his face"

Sasori...

"I heard you had a weird introduction with Itachi, Deidara and Kisame...but i never expected anything like this to happen" Sasori said while smiling at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another chappie done...in case your to tired or dumb to have noticed...sasori doesn't recognize sakura because she has cast of her jutsu and returned to looking the way she looks

And now...

You will listen to me i say while swinging a pocketwatch infront of you You will review my story...you will now push the little button at the bottom of the page and write me a sweet review...if you don't know what to write just make something up...i am writing a story also for your enjoyment so you will write a review for my enjoyment...On the count of three you will review!! 1...2...3!!! (now you guys are all like must review And i'm like...GET AWAY!!! ZOMBIES WHAAAAAAAAAAA...

Uh yeah...srry...you get the point


	9. Under pressure Chapter 9

I realize I havn't posted anything in a while and i'm really sorry. Was I that busy? No. Just out of inspiration. I will try and write the next chappie tomorrow. It's a bit late right now so beware of spelling errors.

_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets_

_"Cookies"_

_"Smart move Sakura, first you attack the man and then you make him think your even crazier by offering to bake him some cookies" _ Sakura though wille punching the cookie dough.

Sasori and Deidara were both in the living room playing A game of cards when they heard some sounds comming from the kitchen. "You okay yeah Sakura chan?" Deidara yelled.

Silence...

"Sakura chan?"

Deidara got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"If you even so much as grin i'm gonna kick your ass all the way to hell and back" Sakura said to Deidara, who was finding it really hard to controll himself. Sasori walked in and saw a flour coverd Sakura on the equally flower coverd floor.

Sasori blinked, once...twice

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Both men were now on the floor laughing. "GRR..I WARNED YOU!!!!" Sakura yelled at them. She collected some of the flour and threw it on Sasori and Deidara. She wanted to hit them both in the head with the stuff but Sasori managed to dodge...well.. a bit. She hit Deidara in the face though. After fifteen minutes Sasori's red hair was white and Deidara could pass for frosty the snowman. Somewhere along the way they ran out of flour and started throwing the cookie dough.

"I think we might need a bath yeah" Came Deidara's obvious comment. "I think cleaning up this mess is our first priority" Said Sasori. " Ooh ooh I can do it yeah" Deidara said with a big smile on his face. "Risutoa No Ju-" "NOOOO" Sakura said while throwing herself on Deidera. Sasori looked confused and Deidara pouted. Though his pout quickly turned into a smile once he realized the position he and Sakura were in. " I always knew you wanted me baby, but I like to be on top yeah " Deidara said while winking at her.

Sakura blushed though you could harldy see because of all the flour covering her face. " I'll do the cleaning okey?" Sakura said while getting up. "Risutoa No Jutsu"

The kitchen was clean again.

" I suggest we take a nice swim in the river bacause we only have one shower" Sasori said, still looking a bit amazed at Sakura's jutsu

" Last one to reach the river has to tell Sharky chan I killed his goldfish yeah!!" Deidara shouted while running towards the small river outside of the cabin. Deidara threw off his Akatsuki robe and quikly took off his pants and shirt. He jumped in the river, almost losing his boxers.

Sasori did the same (just so you know Sasori changed into his human like form when he and Deidara started their card game.) Sakura couldn't help but blush when she saw Deidara looking at her from in the water. He really had a nice body.

Sakura took off her jeans and shirt and was now in a black boxer with matching bra.

"_look at those legs yeah, damn she looks good in her underwear yeah"_ Deidara thought to himself.

"What's the matter sexy?" Sakura said while crawling behind Deidara. " Huh what nothing yeah?" Deidara said awaking from his daydream.

"Sakura" Came Itachi's stern voice. "Hello Itachi san" she said. "Follow me" The older Uchiha said while walking towards the cabin. Sakura got out of the water and walked up to Itachi. Itachi couldn't help but stare at her for a moment.

Once inside Itachi walked up to his room and motioned for Sakura to do the same. Inside the room Itach quickly took off his robe and his shirt. " What the hell happend to you!?" Sakurasaid while running towards the Uchiha to heal him. He had a large gash in his chest. " I ran into someone from the past" He said. " It's seems the foolish little boy has atleast increased his spead" " SASUKE?" Sakura yelled. Itachi looked at her confused. " How did you know who I was talking about" "Just a wild guess" Sakura said, not trying to sound nervous. " Itachi grabbed Sakura by the neck. "How?" Itachi demanded. Sakura was feeling weak. He only mentioned HIS name and already she was weak again. "He..he's someone from my past aswell" Sakura said looking a bit sad.

_Turned away from it all  
Like the blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love  
But it's so slashed and torn  
Why why why?  
_

After an hour Deidara and Sasori decided to get out of the water since Sakura clearly wasn't comming back. Deidara grabbed her clothes after getting dressed himself and waited for Sasori to do the same.

"Deidara"

"Hmm yeah?"

" I have to leave again tonight" Sasori said. "I have a new mission that will take me atleast two months. Feel like comming?"

"Hmm not really yeah"

"Thought so" Sasori replied. Be sure to treat her well. She's a keeper. Sasori stated.

"Yeah, yeah i know" Deidara replied and with that they both walked to the cabin

"Sasoiri" I'm comming along on this mission with you" Itachi said when the to men stepped inside of the cabin. "But i'd like to discuss a few things with you first" Sasori just nodded and with that Itachi and Sasori walked into another room.

Deidara walked up to his room but noticed Sakura's door being open. He stepped into her chamber seeing Sakura sitting upon the bed.

"Hey you yeah"

Sakura looked up. "Hey Deidara san"

"Please tell me you commited a serious crime and that I have to punish you yeah" Deidara said while walking up to the bed.

"Depends, is making a huge mistake in your lifea big crime" Sakura said. Not really botherd that Deidara had postioned himself on the bed.

"You need some time alone yeah?" Deidara said while looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked at deidera. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki robe and his hair was untied. He looked really hot, sakura thought.

"I do need some time alone" She said. " Some time alone with you sexy"

Deidara looked at the beautifull girl on front of him. He leaned in towards her mouth

_" I'm sorry Sasuke, bit I have chosen" _ And with that she crashed her lips onto Deidara's. It was all going so fast. Deidara was lying on top of her now. Licking her neck and wispering howbadly he wanted her.

Sakura began moaning his name when his hand kept sliding down (she is wearing her pyama's)

He began masaging her thigh trough the fabric of her pyama pants. Deidara was about to rid her of the evil pant's that stood in his way when he heard Sasori yelling his name from downstairs.

"Fuck yeah, that's my luck" Deidara cursed when he heardsomething about having to say goodbye to Sasori because he was leaving.

Sakura looked at Deidara. "It's okay, say goodbye. I'm really tired anyway" she said. And with that Deidara gave her one last kiss before leaving the room. Telling her they will finish this soon.

Deidara walked downstairs and gave Sasori a punch to the arm. " See ya later yeah" "Ohw, what was that for? Yeah. See you later" Sasori said.

He and Itachi were of.

_Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care  
For the people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way  
Of caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance_

This is ourselves  
Under Pressure  
Under Pressure  
Pressure

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chappie done. Maybe I should warn you guys but i'm pretty sure this story's gonna contain some lemons .

Pleasereview


End file.
